This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to zero-force membranes for use in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with components such as displays and housing structures that need to be electrically shorted to each other. Materials such as conductive foam may be used to form connections between such structures. However, conductive foam may create residual biasing forces. These forces may tend to push components apart following assembly.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved ways in which to form connections such as electrical connections between structures in an electronic device while producing minimal residual forces.